A Weekend Away
by Jordali
Summary: Beckett and Castle go to D.C. Will things go as planned? I think not. Sorry, ridiculously stupid summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own any of this, if I did that would be awesome. This is my first fic, so please bear with me. I was thinking of a way to do a crossover between these two and last night on NCIS presented the perfect** **opportunity. :)**

"NYPD, Detective Kate Beckett speaking."

"Detective Beckett, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS, Naval-"

"Criminal Investigative Service," said a voice in the background, "Will you shut-up Castle. Agent McGee what can I do for you?"

"During a recent investigation it came up that the victim was connected to an unsolved case you have. As of right now it appears that our victim was your murderer, that's all of the information I can tell you as of right now."

"Agent McGee, may I ask where you are?"

"The Naval Base in Washington D.C."

"D.C." McGee could tell she was relaying the answer back to someone.

Suddenly a new voice was on the phone, "We'll be there tomorrow." -- "CASTLE. Phone."

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, if that's ok. We can get the information that we need to close our case from you," Kate finished her phone call after getting the address.

"Castle you cannot just commit to things like that," Kate scolded him.

Smirking he replied, "Yes I can."

That answer only made Kate madder, "Really? Why? Why are you able to do such things?"

"Because we were going to D.C. anyways. Remember?" After he said that she did remember.

"Oh right. I have to go talk to the Captain" she said walking off. Castle pulled out his own phone arranging the new flight. Kate walked out of the Captain's office ten minutes later.

"Ryan, Esposito, looks like Castle and I will be heading out to D.C. a day early. NCIS has information about one of our unsolved cases. So we'll be visiting with them.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Through one of their vics. That's about all he said."

"Well detectives I must be going. I'll pick you up at 10, Detective Beckett," Castle said gathering up his things. It was about 4:30 and they weren't working a case so Beckett told Ryan and Esposito they were free to go too. She gathered her things making a list in her mind of what she wanted to get done before tomorrow, "Have a good weekend guys, see you Monday."

"See you Monday," was accompanied by, "Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was hoping to have this posted sooner but had some computer issues that needed to be dealt with and I think that all of my Professors are trying to kill me with assigned reading.**

**I own nothing that you can recognize, sad but true****.  
**

Kate felt as though her brain might explode. She was trying to find something Nikki Heat would wear, Castle called her at the last minute to tell her that. So as she stood staring into her closet it appeared, as though she was doing just that, starring. But her mind was running, like a hamster on crack. Going over the case they just put to rest, Coonan's death, and her mother— who was always on her mind, the call from the NCIS Agent, the trip to D.C., the press, and Castle. Finally heaving a sigh of defeat she laid back on her bed. Then after a few breaths to calm herself down she decided against what Castle said, she wasn't Nikki Heat, she was Detective Katherine Beckett. No Nikki Heat outfit. She was starting to get answers to the questions that plagued her for 10 years and now she wasn't sure if she completely wanted all the answers. Kate knew that thought was a lie but it was just wearing on her. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep clutching her mother's ring.

As promised Castle arrived a Kate's door by 10 a.m. He carried her suitcase to the car while making idle chit-chat. He could tell she was off in her own little world. She barely protested him carrying her bag. Silence soon fell over them and while not completely awkward it was not a comfortable silence either. After a few minutes Kate relaxed and conversation began again flowing easily between them. On the plane Castle quickly went over the schedule for the weekend that his agent, Paula, had faxed him the night before. Castle knew it would help Kate relax more, knowing what she needed to attend and how to deal with the press. It ended up lasting for about half of the flight and before long they were landing in the nation's capital.

Kate had never seen a law enforcement agency that looked like NCIS. They certainly did not have the budget at the precinct for some of the things NCIS had. And the orange walls were different; but she liked it. Castle, however, his eyes shone expectantly at the prospect of adding another element to his novels.

Following the directions McGee had given Kate over the phone, they found the bullpen easily. Getting the attention of the only man in the area proved to be easy.

"Excuse me," Kate said," I'm looking for Special Agent McGee."

Sighing and pulling his nose out of his magazine," Special Agent McGee isn't-"he stopped finally looking up," here. But maybe I can help you. I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony" he said flashing a very charming smile.

"Tony could you just tell us where Agent McGee is or when he'll be back", Castle asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Who are you?"

"Richard Castle and this is Detective Kate Beckett," both Castle and Kate noticed the slight involuntary flinch at the name Kate," and you are Tony. And _we_ are looking for Agent McGee."

"Probie's in MTAC. He'll be here shortly." Tony said returning to his magazine.

"Castle what was that?"

"What?"

"You need to stop."

"What, you weren't saying anything."

"I didn't have the chance and you need play nice, we need to cooperate with them."

"Fine" he huffed.

"Alright Tony I got your coffee but I do not see why I needed to go across town for it," a woman said handing him a coffee.

"Oh you didn't, there's a Java Flash down the block," Tony said smiling sweetly at Ziva. Seconds later a stapler flew past his head, which just barely missed his head.

"You missed," Castle muttered.

"No I did not, Gibbs would not be happy if I got blood on the carpet," she went to retrieve her stapler, " and Tony already knows how I would kill him were I to do it." She said smiling sweetly.

"Zee-vah there's no need to be mean."

Kate and Castle were standing back observing the two of them.

"Where is McGee?"

"MTAC"

"Not anymore Tony."

"Hey McGoogle, the Detective from New York is here."

"Right Detective Beckett," he said reaching out his hand," and Richard Castle?"

"The one and only."

"Ok well I'm Agent McGee, call me Tim. It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise Tim, but please call me Kate." He too flinched when she said her name, "You said you had information about a cold case of ours."

"Um, yes. Well," He brought up some of the information on the screen," while we were investigation a recent case it came to our knowledge that our Vic was a hired hit man and one of his hits was your realtor. The hit was hired through a website. We don't know why he was contracted but our Forensic Scientist Abby matched bullets from our Vic's gun to your case." While McGee relayed all this information to them both Tony and Ziva had come over to listen. After asking questions and learning all they could. Castle and Beckett both were thinking of her mother's case and if this case could bring them closer to answers. They arrived back at the hotel and went to their separate rooms. It had been a long day. Kate was beginning to have a sliver of hope that they could still find who put the hit on her mother. Castle because he had not been at the department and needed to do research on the case.

~Next Day~

The last time Castle had been in D.C. was with Alexis, chaperoning their trip. He had really enjoyed taking in the sights. So he decided to take Kate around. They were free until 8 that night. It had been a long time since Kate had been in D.C. since before her mother died. She welcomed the distraction of being tour-isty with Castle. They saw everything they could; the White House, Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, and the Smithsonian. They went through it all at a very leisurely pace. Throughout the day people had been doing double takes not sure if that was actually Richard Castle that they were seeing, and a few brave souls had come and asked for an autograph.

"Thanks Castle, I've really enjoyed today" Kate said as they stepped outside.

"You looked like you needed a day like this," concern and comfort laced his voice," Well I'm famished how would you like to head to the restaurant and get some drinks before the meeting?"

"Sounds good to me," she took Castle's offered arm and hailed a taxi. They were at the restaurant by 7:30. It was a kind of hole in the wall place but lavish. Kate was worried; this wasn't anything she was use to.

"Don't worry, this one's on Black Pawn Publishing," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her cheeks to flush. Once inside Castle confirmed their reservation and then led Kate to the bar. They sat for the most part in silence, not needing to talk. It didn't take long before Paula, his agent, had arrived. They were led to a table in the back where'd they'd be able to work and eat in private. It was still more of the same, getting ready and finalizing plans for the writer's convention they would be attending. Paula did most of the talking but Castle was use to that and Kate didn't care. They finished at 11 and headed back to the hotel since they had to be at the convention early the first day.

* * *

**So I don't really like this chapter that much. And I realize I was pretty vague about things but some of it I just didn't want to write dialogue for. And Kate may have seemed out of character but I did that for a reason. She was quiet at NCIS because she realizes the importance of interagency cooperation and she's just worn out from pervious transpiring events. **

**P.S. I have obviously taken some artistic liberties. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I only own my copy of Heat Wave and Season 1 of both NCIS and Castle.**

Kate met what appeared to be a barely functioning Castle the next morning.

"What's up with you?"

"Coffee."

"There was some in the room."

"Un-Uh. Coffee," he perked up. Heels clicking across the floor, Paula approached with a coffee in hand. She handed it to Castle, "Let's go."

Kate fell into step with Paula, while Castle lagged a few paces behind, "Yes, he's always like this."

"What?"

"I could tell what you're thinking. Whenever he takes these trips out of town, he tends to get a bit . . . a lot like . . . an even bigger man-child; only really when Alexis can't come. But he has his coffee, so he'll be good here soon."

"What are you lovely ladies talking about," Castle asked in the flirtatious manner Kate was accustomed to seeing.

Ducking into the car, "You," Paula said, "now get in."

The first event was single interviews with the press. They would rotate the journalist through each of the authors. It would most likely last the entire morning.

"Marie Cabot, LA Times," it had begun, the drone of the same questions, the 'how are you' and 'where do you get your ideas'.

"Nate Jones, Wall Street Journal—"

"John McGrady, Chicago Tribune—"

"Becca Summers, the D.C. Chronical—"

"Jim Daniels, Miami Sun Times—"Paula was standing in the back on her phone giving encouraging nods or disapproving head shakes. Halfway through them they had a break. Castle and Kate were able to get something to drink, get up and see a few booths, and meet a couple of people before being ushered back into the room.

"Harold Geist, San Francisco Tribune—"

"Randy Mason, Dallas Sun Times—"

"Megan Jackson, Atlanta Star—"The interviews monotonously drug on. And now the television interview had started.

"Mary Hart, Entertainment Tonight—"

"Maria Menuedos, Access Hollywood—"Kate and Castle diligently pressed on.

Fox News,

Local News,

Good Morning America,

BBC.

Finally they were done.

"Wow, that was long," Kate said as they made their way to the 'food court'," You do this at every event?"

"Not all of them, mostly the really big events like this one, or the press tours."

"The same questions too?"

"Yep, though it makes the questions easier to answer, but the interviews are long and really boring sometimes. One time, when Alexis was able to come, she stood behind the reporter making faces. I had the hardest time keeping a straight face. Actually I had to leave the room a few times," he smiled at the memory.

"What's next on our agenda again?" Kate asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"The reading and Q&A with the fans; don't worry the fans get really creative with the questions. It'll be better than the press circuit, I promise. Besides they'll probably be more interested in you."

Kate choked on her sandwich," What? Why?"

"Because they know that I've based Nikki Heat off of you, ergo interest in you."

"Come on you two, it's time for the reading." Paula led them into a much larger room with chairs set up for the fans. A few were already filling the seats. There was a podium and two chairs next to it. A couple of sound guys were still mulling around with the microphones, testing them and the sound system. By now it was 2:30 and the rest of the seats were filled in and folks were lining the walls. Paula made a quick speech then introduced Castle. It took some time for him to be able to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. It is my pleasure to read an excerpt from my new Nikki Heat novel _Heat of the Moment_," he paused for a moment to let the clapping quiet down. He began," _Jameson Rook looked across the table at Detective Nikki Heat, then back at his hand. 'Raise' he said with an air of confidence. 'Fold' came from most of those at the table. But suddenly a phone began ringing. 'Heat' she answered, 'Got it. Sorry to ruin your game everybody but there's a dead body.' Detectives Raley and Oacha already had their jackets on. 'You comin' Rook?' "_Castle continued reading. Everyone in the room was mesmerized by his voice and the tale he was weaving. But soon he came to the end of the first and only two chapters he had completed at the present time. But he left everyone in that room wanting more. Kate loved the way his voice smoothed over the words. After sighs from around the room the applause began. Castle took that moment to grab a mic and move to the empty seat next to Kate.

"Alright let's begin the Question and Answer portion," Paula said back at the podium.

The first person chosen stood up, "I'm Darcy and I love your books Mr. Castle. They're Ah-mazing. Anyways what's it been like shadowing Detective Beckett?"

"Thank you Darcy. It's been an eye opener. But fun and working with Detective Beckett has been a wonderful experience."

"Hi, my name is Amy and I was wondering what's the worst experience been for the both of you, while on the job?" 

Castle looked at Kate, knowing to definitely not bring up her mother's case and keeping it relatively mild he said, "There was a kidnapping that happened not too long after I began. That was a very difficult case."

"Um, I'd have to say a kidnapping case also but one before Castle was with us. Those are always trying cases," Kate answered diplomatically.

Castle was true to his word, the questions the fans asked were much more interesting. They ranged from trivial things like favorite color to best/worst moments. Kate began slowly loosening up throughout the event. Some stories were shared, jokes were told, and at one point someone yell 'that's what she said'. The woman who stood up next was not what either Kate or Castle expected.

"Hey, I'm Abby and I really enjoy your work Castle. You are very good at describing some processes. But my question is for Detective Beckett."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I was wondering what it's like to have somebody write a book based on you? No . . . wait, what's it like to know someone is writing a book about you?"

Tony and Ziva had accompanied Abby to the convention but they were also there to support McGee. They had been walking around when they could hear Abby's voice booming from the speakers asking her question. They slipped into the back of the room with amused smiles on their faces. Tony dialed McGee's number telling him to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I . . . well the people I work with too," she paused for a moment," my friend Timmywroteabookaboutusanddidn'ttellus, so how does it feel to know beforehand that there's a character based on you?"

McGee burst through the door and almost ran Tony and Ziva over, "You guys couldn't stop her?" he whispered frantically.

"Because I felt it was a good question McGee," Ziva said.

"Yeah, now shut up and listen," Tony agreed.

"I think I understand what you're asking and I'd have to say that it's been different. And a bit of an adjustment. Can I speak to you for a moment afterwards?" Kate replied.

"Oh yeah that would be absolutely fine," Abby said bouncing a bit.

"We have time for one more question," Paula informed the audience. The question was asked, Kate said a few words, and the Castle thanked everyone for coming and asking such great questions. The prompter reminded them there would be a signing starting at 6:00. Tony, Ziva, and McGee made their way to Abby.

"Hey Abbs that was a great question," Tony said.

"Guys I thought we were over this."

"Abby how many caf-pows have you had today?" Ziva asked her.

"Only like 3. This is pure excitement. Well actually it's a chemical . . ."

"Excuse me Abby right?" Ziva, Tony, and McGee all turned around at Kate's approach.

"Yes. Hi Detective Beckett, sorry I didn't mean to confuse you."

"No problem I just wanted to clarify something."

"Did I miss it?" Castle asked joining Kate and Abby. He looked quickly at the three people standing nearby. McGee was pretending to be on his phone, while Tony and Ziva were pretending to be looking at some poster on the wall.

"No Castle," the annoyance slipping through her voice.

"Awesome."

"Could you just explain to me where your question came from?"

"Well Timmy wrote and published a novel without telling any of us about it and then when he was suffering a bout of writer's block someone started killing people like he did in his unfinished second book. Which intern put me in some danger but I knew Gibbs would save me."

"That is so awesome!" Castle exclaimed. Kate quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was some explanation," Kate was doubtful of how true it could actually be, "What's the name of the book?"

"_Deep Six_ is the first one and _Rock Hollow_ is the second one."

McGee's phone rang breaking some of the silence of the building. He walked over to where Tony and Ziva were telling them they had to go, Gibbs just called. He left with them because he had to get ready for the signing event too.

"I think your friends are leaving," Castle said.

"That's ok I know where they'll be."

"Sorry to break this up but we have to go to the signing . . . Now." Paula said marching off towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Abby," Kate said.

"You too and you Castle," Abby said back walking off towards McGee's booth.

The signing portion was going on in the main part of the building. Different writer's booths lined the walls. Castle and Kate were able to sit just before they allowed the fans in. Kate was surprised when those who passed through asked for her autograph too. It was a very surreal experience for her. She did enjoy herself though. By 7 o'clock she was getting hungry.

"How much longer do we have here?" she asked Castle.

"They stopped letting people into the line at 7, so when we're done with the line we are done for the night."

"Good." She turned and smiled at the young girl standing in front of her.

They were finished a little after 8.

"I can't decide whether I want to eat or just sleep. Is every event like this?"

"No most are shorter. But this is one of the biggest conventions for writers. So some things are just going to take longer. But tomorrow we you can sleep in. We don't need to be here till the afternoon. How about we stop before we get to the hotel to get some food?"

"That would be nice."

Paula was already at the car by the time Castle and Kate had made it. The ride was quiet and they stopped and grabbed some Chinese before going to the hotel. Castle went into Kate's room with the food, so they could eat together. There wasn't much talking. Both of them were tired and had spent the day with each other, so there wasn't much to talk about.

As Castle was leaving he turned to Kate, "Would you like to get breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Sure that would be nice."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Night Castle."

**So it might seem weird that Tony, Ziva, and McGee turned around and it wasn't really because they didn't want to be seen, it was more that Tony and Ziva really wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation rather than be in it. Just kind of think that they are seeing what it feels like to be asked if a book could be written about them (if that makes any sense). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha ha ha, guess who got a B- on their **_**Iliad**_** paper? Me: YAY. But I have another one coming up. But for not having a rough draft and writing it at like 1 in the morning a B- is totally awesome. Thanks for all the reviews. I own nothing **

So Castle and Beckett had a nice breakfast and then headed back to the convention. Kate was able to meet some of the other authors. They posed for a few photos with fans. Then they headed back to the hotel and got ready for the party.

Castle extended his hand to Kate, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Kate took his offered hand, "Yes," she said her voice catching. He smiled and twirled her on to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight Kate. I'm glad you came." Sincerity read in both his eyes and voice.

"Me too," she breathed. The other couples had moved off the dance floor and were watching the two of them. Neither of them had noticed though. Castle whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. All eyes were on the partners. The song was drawing to a close. Castle slowly leaned forward towards Kate, she mimicked him.

"What's that noise?" Kate asked being drawn away from the moment.

"What?" He looked around.

—BEEP —BEEP—BEEP—

Castle groaned.

"Stupid alarm," he said as he searched for the source of the noise. The clock read 5:30Getting up from his nap he showed and got read for the party. At 7:00 he knocked on Kate's door. He always thought of her as beautiful but when she opened that door he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to breathe again. She had on a simple black strapless floor length gown. Her hair was curled and pulled off to the side. Garnet jewelry contrasted against her fair skin.

"You're gonna start catching flies if you don't close your mouth."

"Oh. Sorry." A laugh escaped from Kate's lips. He offered his arm to her, "Madame."

Giggling she took his arm, "Sir," she said attempting the same ridiculous accent. This continued till there were in the car. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The party was being held in the Library of Congress, so the trip lasted a little longer. As they drew nearer Kate's breathing changed. She knew that they would go down a red carpet but it was the press again that made her nervous. Castle grabbed her hands causing her head to whip around from looking out the window.

"Castle," she said using her warning tone.

"Don't worry Kate. If you don't want to say anything you don't have to. Just remember that and you'll be fine."

Her shoulders shrunk away as she relaxed. Loosening them up, she hadn't realized how long she had had them like that. The car made it to the carpet, "You ready KB?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that the door opened. Castle stepped out first, reaching back in to help Kate get out of the car. Lights were flashing everywhere. Kate could make out the faint sounds of music coming from the building as they got closer.

"Smile," Castle whispered. She did, as she looked around she noticed Paula maybe a foot away from them. Before long they had made it in, Paula immediately disappearing. Kate took in the grandeur of the building and the elegance of the few strategically placed decorations. In the next room where the music was coming from there were tables and a dance floor. A waiter passed, Castle grabbed two drinks of the tray offering one to her. Thanking him, they made their way over to Paula. They spent the next half hour meeting other authors and publishers. Everyone began making their way to their table.

"We'll be at table 9," Castle said to Kate.

Their table was mostly filled. They were sitting with Kathy Reichs and her husband, James Patterson, and the other writer hadn't arrived yet. Everybody proceeded to make small talk. The last of the authors and guests were making their way in. Kate was surprised at how many of the people she could recognize. At the head table the Mayor of D.C. sat with many important figures of the book industry. Castle was whispering who was who and pointing them out. A photographer circled the room taking pictures of couples and tables. When they turned back around their table was now suddenly full.

"Agent McGee?" Kate questioned.

"Detective Beckett, Castle, it's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh did you see that Tim. Tony is going to be so jealous when he hears about all of this," the woman sitting next to him said.

"Thom E. Gemcity," Kate said recognizing the woman next to him.

He just smiled and shook his head agreeing. Abby had made her way around the table to the two of them and pulled them together as she took a picture with the both of them. The flash momentarily blinded Kate and Castle.

"Isn't this just amazing?" Abby said looking at Kate.

"Um, yeah it's really nice."

"How do you know Tim?"

"We met on Thursday. How do you know each other?"

"We work together-"

"So you're an Agent too?" Castle asked.

"No," she laughed, "Abigail Scuito, Forensic Scientist extraordinaire at your service. McGee was at work all day Thursday," she suddenly turned on McGee," Richard Castle was at NCIS and _you_ didn't tell me?"

"Abby they were only-"

"McGee!"

"Tony knew also," McGee said trying to point the blame in another direction.

"I'll deal with him later."

Kate and Castle just watched as did a few other people but then the Mayor stepped up to the podium. Clearing his throat all eyes went to him and the room fell silent.

"Thank you all for coming. We are proud to have so many literary minds here in Washington D.C. Next week starts reading week in the schools here and hopefully this convention has helped show students how interesting reading can be. Now I am going to turn the mic over to the person who set this event up, Ms. Evelyn Smith." The applause began as he stepped away and a woman not much older than 32 made her way to the podium. Her sentiments were much of the same as she went on.

"We will be having an auction to raise money for some of the schools in need, later in the night. Also we have some very special visitors with us tonight. Come on out guys," she paused for a moment," these are the third graders from Jefferson Elementary," some awes came from around the room as about 30 little boys and girls filed in front of the stage," and they love to read. Don't you?" A chorus of yeahs answered back.

"I remember when Alexis was that little," Castle said to Kate," she was so cute, always caring a book with her. Seems like it was just yesterday sometimes."

"- So do we have any volunteers?" Evelyn asked.

"Volunteers for what?" Castle whispered.

"To tell the children a story," McGee said back.

"You should do it Castle, you are like a 9 year old anyways. Maybe they'll relate to you." Kate said.

"I nominate Richard Castle," Abby suddenly yelled.

"Wait! You can't nominate someone, this isn't a voting matter."

"Do you want to upset the children?" Kate asked sweetly.

"No," he stood up and a round of applause started. He made his way to the stage. He took the microphone from the stand," So I heard that you want a story?"

"YEAH!" The children yelled.

"Ok well I need you all to sit in a circle," they scrambled a bit to do so. After they had made their circle he joined them," So how about a fairytale?" this received a bunch of head nods," Once upon a time," he began knowing all eyes were on him for this one," there was a Prince. He was very sad because he had no one to play with. His daughter, the Princess was away all day. The evil witch Gina was trying to take over his New Amsterdam, his kingdom. One day the evil witch sent evil men into town and they left a horrible mess. On his way to check on his subjects the Prince ran into Lady Nikki a detective. Lady Nikki was trying to find out who would do such a thing to the Kingdom she loved so dearly. The gallant Prince decided he would help her. But Lady Nikki wanted nothing to do with the Prince. So the Prince went to his father the King and asked for his help.

'Dad' he said,' there was an attack on the kingdom. I want to help figure out who would do such a thing like this.'

,"Castle deepened his voice," 'Well go help.'

'The detective Lady Nikki will not allow me to help.'

'Do not worry son, I will talk with her Captain.' And since the King's word was law the Prince was able to help." He looked up and Kate rolled her eyes, she knew what he was doing. But looking around the room everyone was focused on Castle and his story," The Prince turned out to be a great help to Lady Nikki and the Lords Raley and Ochoa.

'Oh Prince we would have never been able to solve this mystery without you.'

'It was my pleasure' the Prince said taking her hand. He placed a kiss on it. This caused the lovely Lady Nikki to swoon.

'You should come and help us more Prince' Lord Raley said.

'It would be my pleasure.'

All throughout the Kingdom of New Amsterdam there was rejoicing that night. The evil witch and her henchmen were banished from the kingdom, never again would she upset the kingdom. And the Prince had made three more friends. They all lived happily ever after." He finished. The room erupted into applause. He stood up and made a dramatic bow making the children laugh.

"Say thank you to Mr. Castle," one of their teachers said coming over.

"Thank you Mr. Castle." He chuckled.

"Richard Castle everyone," Evelyn said back at the mic.

This reminded him of where he was. He waved as he made his way back to his table.

"That was a . . . interesting story Castle," Kate said with a smile," but I don't remember it happening quite like that."

"Well it's a good thing you weren't telling the story, now is it," he teased right back.

The room that held the auction items is where they led the children, because they would be helping with the auction also. But before the room had even settled back down the children ran screaming out of the room while one of the teachers yelled for help. Kate, Castle, Abby, and McGee were out of their seats immediately. When they reached the room they saw the body immediately. Again someone had taken their cue from Castle, and they were faced with Flowers for Your Grave.

"Again? Really? Can't people find another book to copy from?" Castle said.

Kate walked cautiously up to the body, McGee and Castle only about three steps behind her. Abby opted for the doorway. They carefully kneeled down next to the body. Eyes scanning the scene, picking up the details, "We need to call the police," Kate said.

"Right, though I'm sure someone out there already has," Castle replied, "hey look" he pointed to just under the table she was next to, "it looks like a clutch. Maybe it's hers."

"Wait" McGee and Kate shouted, "You can't just pick it up," Kate continued.

"Here," McGee took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the bag. Castle took the handkerchief out of his pocket, "You know that'll have to go into evidence" McGee said to him. Castle rolled his eyes, a habit he had begun after shadowing Kate, and he went back to opening the bag. He dumped the contents onto the floor and picked up her wallet.

"Well look-y here," Castle began but McGee could tell even from the back that he was holding a military i.d.

By the time the police had arrived McGee had already called Gibbs. The rest of the team and Ducky were on their way.

"We need to control this. Right now we have a room full of suspects," Kate said to McGee.

"Right, hold on," he walked off. He was talking with the Mayor and Evelyn. He returned as they began talking to the room. Ten minutes later a silver haired man made his way towards them.

"Boss"

"McGee, what have we got?"

Gibbs had already made his way to the body. But before McGee could answer they heard another voice," This is why I hate the weekend shift."

"Anthony I am sure this young lady did not plan this to ruin your weekend."

"I know Ducky. Where's Palmer?"

"I don't know I only reached his voicemail."

"Rule 3" Ziva said.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Never be unreachable." Tony, Ziva, and McGee said.

"30 third graders and 3 of their teachers were lead into this room to get ready for the auction taking place later tonight. When we arrived here, we saw the body and I called you."

"Here Jethro," Ducky said handing him a military id," now my dear let's see how you met your untimely demise."

"If it's true to the novel she'll have been shot," Castle said.

"Tony-"

"Photos"

"Ziva-"

"Bag and Tag"

"McGee statements."

"Sir?" McGee asked as he thought of trying to take that many statements.

"Take Detective Beckett with you." They began walking off, Castle following Kate.

"Not you, Richard Castle."

"How did he know who we are?"

"Because he is Gibbs," Tony answered.

"Well Richard this young woman was stabbed see," Ducky said pointing to three wounds on her abdomen.

"This person was careless with the details. The flower petals are the wrong kind. They're not even the right color. This wasn't a copy cat. It's a sign."

"I wouldn't go that far, yet." Ziva said looking up from where she was gathering petals.

Kate and McGee returned. With mostly the same statements, not many of the children saw the body. The adults tried to get the children away as fast as possible and they had gotten a list of everybody at the event. Gibbs nodded his head and he and Abby left.

"Where is he going?" Kate asked.

"Probably taking Abby to her lab," Tony said," or getting more coffee."

"Well Timothy if you could help me move her so we can get her back to NCIS" Ducky said.

**An inconsistency was pointed out to me, so I fixed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

They made it back to NCIS. At this point there wasn't much either Kate or Castle could do. This made Kate antsy. She hated waiting but not being able to do anything at all was just annoying. They had put her and Castle in the corner for right now. Castle, she knew, would be needed eventually because of the relation to his book. But here she was sitting in a corner observing this team. Castle had found his way to the break room and was bringing back coffee for all. There was a well set and followed rhythm that flowed between the coworkers, perfected in a way only large amounts of time spent together can do. Tony had begun throwing paper balls at Ziva and when she did not respond he turned on McGee. Kate saw the small smile that played on Ziva's lips after Tony had turned his attention away from her. Castle re-entered the bullpen handing out the coffees. He made his way towards Kate and sat next to her.

"While I was getting the coffee I heard some things," he whispered to her.

"What?" She turned to look at him an incredulous look on her face.

"Well not so much heard as asked but whatever you get the point" Kate threw him the look that told him he needed to hurry it up, "_What?_ I figured we should know some things about them. This is the best team here, and they've had more than their far share of hard times. They trust each other and would do anything to protect each other."

"Ok what's your point many law enforcement teams are like that."

"I'm not talking losing a team member. Although that did happen, apparently before Ziva was a member of the team there was another woman by the name of Kate. She was killed, shot through the head." He looked at her knowing she would make the connection to their earlier meeting when she told them to call her Kate. "Then the team leader Gibbs he suddenly retired for a summer. That was not only just a shock to his team. Maybe a year later the then director of NCIS died. The new director split the team up for a summer. Then Tony killed Ziva's boyfriend, she stayed in Israel. They thought she had died and went to get revenge on those who killed her and found her, being tortured, but alive. Now she is trying to become a citizen," Castle relayed all this information to Kate.

"You found all this out while getting coffee?" She questioned, there was no possible way someone would just tell somebody all of that.

"Yeah," he said excitedly, "but that's not all there are these rules that Gibbs has," he paused.

"Oh don't stop on my account."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Castle squeaked.

"You two with me," Gibbs walked off towards the stairs; Kate right behind him and then Castle following after them. Gibbs led them up the stairs and into the Director's office.

After they had disappeared from sight, "What do you know about them?" Tony asked in general but more in McGee's direction. McGee clicked a couple of keys and the info appeared on the big screen.

"Richard Castle, author, Black Pawn Publishing. Lives in New York City with his mother and daughter, married twice," He clicked the remote and both Meredith and Gina's pictures appeared on the screen, "has a record. Arrested for stealing a police horse, _naked!,_ and the another time by Detective Beckett all charges were dropped. What about Kate?"

This time Ziva took over. Grabbing the remote she began, "Katherine Beckett, detective with the NYPD, inspiration for the Detective Heat series written by Richard Castle. Impeccable record, moved quickly through the ranks. Mother, Johanna Beckett, was murdered and the case went cold," she relayed this information quickly and efficiently like it was another case.

"Says here that recently there was a connection made with five other murders and they found the murderer," Tony took over clicked a few buttons. Richard Coonan's face appeared on the screen along with his death certificate," he's dead. McGoogle do your thing," Tony directed. McGee rolled his eyes but none-the-less sat down and began typing. It didn't take long for new information to pop up on the screen. They all stood there reading over the case file on the screen.

"What have you got?" Gibbs barked walking through the bullpen. McGee quickly put the Petty Officer's picture on the screen.

"Petty Officer Alana Greene, 32. Stationed in Norfolk," McGee began.

"She purchased a ticket to the dinner 3 months ago. Arrived shortly after 8, alone," Ziva followed.

"Living with her fiancé, James Jacoby, in base housing," Tony said.

"Bring him in" Gibbs demanded.

"Right now boss? It's after 1," McGee questioned.

"First thing in the morning then, go home."

**So sorry it's so short, but hopefully I'll be able to update again sometime this weekend. And another apology for it taking so long, school decided to become life consuming. **


	6. Chapter 6

If they were tired they next morning when they arrived the only person's face that showed it was Castle. Tony and Ziva left early and had brought in James by 7. Gibbs wanted to the one to judge his reaction. But first he needed to see a man about a body.

~~~~~Autopsy~~~~~

The doors swished open.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky said without looking up. When he did though he noticed he was not alone," and Richard, nice to see you again."

"You too Ducky," Castle smiled back.

"Duck-"

"Well Jethro I don't have much yet. This was the fatal stab wound," he said pointing to a wound in the middle of her ribs, "these others were done after this one was delivered. I've sent samples off to Abby but I should have more for you later."

"Thanks Duck," he turned to Castle, "You said this has happened before?"

"Um . . . yeah," Castle stuttered out not use to being interrogated so harshly, "the first case I worked with Beckett, I had to consult because three people ended up being killed like how I had killed off characters in my Derrick Storm series."

"Like poor Timothy," Ducky said.

"You also said something was wrong." Gibbs wanted to get to the point.

"Well again the wrong rose petals were used and she was stabbed instead of shot, and obviously the venues were different."

"Why do you think it's a sign?"

Castle was gaining his confidence back, "Whoever did this picked according to the venue. They wanted for Beckett and me to be needed. They know about us. This was our first case, she was stabbed. Beckett's mother was stabbed in a much similar pattern. He wants us for something."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the writer, "That is an interesting theory," he then turned to leave.

"You know this reminds me of the time when we . . ." Ducky began. Castle always having had an affinity for stories turned to listen to the older gentleman. Gibbs continued to the doors when Palmer came through the doors.

"Agent Gibbs" he squeaked after seeing the silver-haired agent.

Gibbs just chuckled to himself and went to go interview the boyfriend.

~~~~~Observation Room~~~~~

It was crowded in the observation room as Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Beckett stood there looking at James. It had been almost an hour since he had been placed in there and he was starting to get antsy. Tony steeped out of the room briefly and returned right before Gibbs came through the interrogation room door.

"20 says he goes for the silent treatment," Tony said.

"He is not our guy, he'll talk to him," Ziva said, "you are on."

'Mr. Jacoby where were you last night?'

"Ha, hand it over my little hairy butt."

"You failed me bossman," Tony grumbled pulling out his wallet.

Kate was observing not only the interrogation but also the team around her. She briefly wondered where Castle was at but was brought back out of her head when someone asked her a question.

"Hello earth to Kate," Tony's hand came into her sight.

"What?" she asked exasperated. Before he could ask her again Gibbs stood up and made his way out of interrogation, causing them to follow suit. As soon as they met Gibbs in the hall more orders were issued. Gibbs and McGee went to visit Abby, while Tony, Ziva, and Kate went back to the bullpen. Kate was still thinking about Castle, but quickly pushed them aside as best as she could. They needed to figure out where to go now. Kate really wished she had her murder board. She was able to think more clearly when she had all of her knowledge spread out in front of her.

"Has anyone notified her parents?" she asked.

"I did not," Ziva replied looking at Tony.

"I didn't. Here I'll pull up their information," after a minute or two and a couple of clicks the license photos and their accompanying information filled the board. Mr. Lucas and Mrs. McKenna Greene, live in New York," Kate quickly took out her phone and turned away. This was the worst part of her job and she preferred to do it alone. Tony and Ziva left her alone; no one ever wanted to make that call.

"Hi, Mrs. Greene this is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter was found murdered the other night at an author's convention in Washington D.C..."

There was a long pause before Kate heard any movement at all. After a few sobs her voice finally creaked out a question, "How? How is this possible? I talked with her only a few days ago."

"She was stabbed. If you and your husband would like to . . . she'll be released soon. . ." Kate left the sentence hanging.

"Yes, um yes where is (a sob) Kelly at?"

"NCIS on the naval base in Washington D.C. I'm very sorry for your loss," a couple of seconds later she hung up her phone and walked back into a more central part of the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were going over photos of the crime scene, eavesdropping.

"This was a professional job," Ziva said suddenly.

"What?" were the confused reaction of Kate and Tony.

She pointed to one of the pictures on her screen, "This would have killed her immediately, and these others make it appear as if the killer did not know what he was doing."

"How can you tell?" Kate asked.

"This is a very difficult place to stab. It takes a lot of force to really do any damage."

"Oh great" Tony exasperatedly exclaimed.

~~~~~Meanwhile in Abby's Lab~~~~~

"McGee! Gibbs! I'm not ready for you yet."

"What have you got Abbs?"

"She had some of the shrimp hors d'oeuvres and Champagne." Gibbs threw her a look, "She was in good health Gibbs, and I haven't had much time to get much else."

"Anything else Abbs?"

"A new appreciation for security footage and a single finger print that doesn't belong to any of the children, teachers, or others that had been in the room. It's still running."

McGee's phone rang and about two minutes later he hung up. Both Gibbs and Abby were looking at him, "That was Tony. He said that Ziva thinks it's a professional hit." His eyes looked between the both of them till Abby's computer beeped.

"Well he's not in the system, whoever he is."

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek, sat down her Caf-POW, and walked out.

"Hey Abbs"

"What's up McGee?"

"Sorry you didn't get to finish the party."

"That's ok, McGee. This is our job and we get to work with Richard Castle and Detective Beckett. Did you know their team has one of the fastest growing closure rates in New York?"

"Abby did you run a background check on them?" A smile twitched on McGee's face.

"Like you didn't, now go my babies are itching to get going," Abby turned and began typing feverishly.

Bullpen….

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

"Take Detective Beckett and Castle and go check out her work," Tony hurriedly picked-up his things. Kate stood up grabbing her coat.

"Where is Castle boss? . . . Right we'll find him." Tony said and began looking around as if trying to decide to start.

"He's still in Autopsy Tony," McGee said striding into the bullpen.

"How do you? Whatever McEncyclopedia. This way," Tony said stepping in front of Kate to lead her down to Autopsy.

It was a quiet ride down to Autopsy. But as they stepped out of the elevator the laugher was very overwhelming for the normally subdued autopsy. Over the laughter Castle began talking, "Have you ever considered writing your stories down Ducky? They're fascinating."

"Ha ha, I do not think that everyone feels the same as you my dear boy. I'll leave the writing to Timothy."

"Castle," Kate's voice reverberating off the walls, sounding much louder than it actually was, "let's go." Castle jumped off the table he had been sitting on.

"Hello Detective Beckett, Anthony; Mr. Palmer, hand me that jar please."

"Hey Ducky."

"Hello, Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, my dear. Take this to Abby, Palmer."

Tony had already turned and left. Kate stayed long enough to make sure Castle was coming before following Tony. Castle's voice, as he relayed the stories he'd heard, ran like a murmur in the background.

**Sorry I truly thought I would have this up sooner. It was finished, just never posted. And any constructive criticism is welcome, especially now that it is becoming much more case-y. **


	7. Author's Note

**Hello, everybody reading this story. I do plan on finishing it. I just haven't been very inspired at the moment with it but I am on break so who knows there may or may not actually be a real update soon. We'll see if I can get caught up on this season of NCIS if that'll help any. **

**But I do want to say thank you for reading my story and leaving reviews. Happy Holidays! **


End file.
